earl and the fairy remake
by aliceyandere
Summary: This is my the remake of the earl and the e story, set in Victorian Britain, follows the adventures of 17-year old Lydia Carlton, nicknamed the "Fairy Doctor" due to her interest and understanding of fairies. her life is flipped upside down when she meets Edgar J.C Ashenbert, supposedly the " legendary blue knight earl"...
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**London, England 1923**

London, a dark grey city at the hour of midnight. But in the day, the city sparkles and shines with its grand mansions surrounding every corner of the streets. But alas London is also a dangerous place for one to roam. Within the walls of one of the grand mansions sits an rather attractive man, surprisingly to be only in his twenties. Ash mauve eyes, beautiful gold hair and a rather dazzling smile, able to win over any women's heart. His name was Edgar J.C Ashenbert, but do not let his grand name fool you he is a man of crime, but for a good reason.

"Lord Edgar, I am back." Said a voice, coming into the room.

It was Raven, Edgar's faithful servant, as well as companion. He had dark tanned skin, jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Also exceptional fighting skills, supported by the two dangerous and bloodthirsty sprites that were within him. Edgar had the mastery over the sprites, but never used that power against Raven which gained Ravens trust to serve him.

Edgar smiled "Did you get any valid information?" He asked sipping on some rather expensive rum.

"He said he didn't know anything, my lord. But he did mention a fairy doctor." Raven said.

"Fairy doctor…" Edgar murmured "You didn't kill him did you?" He said not batting an eyelash.

"Forgive me, my lord." Raven muttered.

Rain started to pour down from the sky, the droplets splattering on the cobble stone streets of London. Edgar nodded. "I assume you know the where about's of this fairy doctor." He replied.

" She lives on the outskirts of Edinburgh, Scotland the professor said. He said her name was Lydia Carlton." Raven answered.

"Lydia Carlton….you shall be mine." He whispered staring out into the rain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lydia Carlton**

**Edinburgh, Scotland 1923**

"Neh, neh oda-san do fairies really exist?" a little boy questioned, peering at the sign on the small wooden gate. "Have you had any strange or unusual things happen to you? If so I can respond to any inquiries about Fairies. Lydia Carlton." It read on the sign. "It's just a fairy tale, how could they possibly be real?" answered the mother. "No they are real!" replied a girl, rather then a girl she was rather a young lady, long caramel coloured hair and emerald green eyes her name was Lydia Carlton. "Even though you can't see them they're there!" she replied her eyes gleaming. "Hmph how could fairies possibly be real." The mother triumphed. "Come along then we better get going." She said bustling the little boy along. "Lydia, it's useless no matter how many times you tell them they won't believe you." A voice said, Lydia sighed. "Say Nico, do you have any other way to get people to understand what a fairy doctor's job is?" Lydia asked staring pleadingly at her fairy friend. The cat perched on the tree is Nico who is actually a fairy, his long grey tail swishing back and forth. "I'm afraid I can't help you there." Said Nico, jumping down the tree to join his human friend. "The time when humans seek fairy doctors for fairy troubles is over." Explained Nico. "But it's not like fairies have vanished. They are right beside us all the time doing good and bad." sighed Lydia, sadly shaking her head. "Umm….there's mail for you…" A voice said behind her. Lydia turned around, the mail man was standing there with a rather confused look on his face. "Ahh well I'm not alone I'm talking to that cat over there." She gestured pointing at where Nico was, but he wasn't there. "Well not a real cat a fairy cat." Lydia stammered, the mail man looked at her strangely and laughed. "Hey what are you doing?" said Lydia, glaring at the brownies that had decided to ploy with the mail man's bag. "Ahh!" he said, shocked to see all the mail flying out of his bag. "I'm sorry. Brownies love to play pranks on people." Lydia sighed, the mail man quickly handed Lydia her letter and speed off. Lydia stared after him a some what lost and sad expression on her face. "Don't get upset because the new postman ran away." chuckled Nico, sitting cross legged on the wooden fence. Lydia scowled at him "It's your fault you know." she stared down at the letter, he eyes immediately lit up. "Look, look Nico it's a postcard from father! He's inviting me to London." Lydia announced. "Hmm London. It's a dangerous place you know." Nico replied. "That's true but even if I do meet a robber I don't have any money anyway." She chuckled. "You got that right." Said Nico, he and Lydia both started to laugh. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, Lydia turned around to meet the face of a young man. "Miss Lydia I have come to pick you up….

**To be continued…**

**Thank you so much for the following me irisxmagic ****. And thanks to the people who have added this to their favourites. I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time but I hope that I will be able to more often. I also hope to start a new series for an anime if u have any idea please post a review and if u have any comments on my story please do so too **


End file.
